Historia de un Taxi
by Milena Broyer
Summary: Inuyasha un taxista comun y corriente pero que pasara que al recoger una muchacha conosca al amor de su vida!


BUENO ESTE ONE-SHOT NACIO, CUANDO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO UNA CANCION, DE RICARDO ARJONA, QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO Y ME PUSE A PENSAR, POR QUE NO HACER UN ONE-SHOT RELACIONADO CON ESTO, CLARO QUE LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE ASI SE ADAPTE A LA HISTORIA, Y AQUÍ ESTOY ESPERO QUE LES LLAME MUCHO LA ATENCION, DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

HISTORIA DE UN TAXI

Inuyasha esperaba, en la puerta de su humilde casa, a su esposa que todavía no llegaba, y tenia que salir a trabajar, cuando por fin la distinguió dirigiéndose hacia el con mucha prisa.  
>− Inu, amor lo siento tanto es que, estaba donde kagura y se me paso el tiempo volando, te juro que no se volverá a repetir – se excuso, kikyo.<br>− No como crees que me voy a enojar contigo, si nada mas llevo 2 horas esperándote, y tenia que salir hacia media hora, no veo por que tendría que enojarme contigo – le respondió este sarcástico.  
>− Oye tampoco es para que te pongas sarcástico – le respondió kikyo enojada.<br>− Sabes, ¿Qué?, me voy – y diciendo esto se monto en su carro, y arranco.

Eran las diez de la noche piloteaba mi nave,

Era mi taxi, un Volks wagen,

Del año, 68.

Inuyasha, manejaba con el seño fruncido, tras de que tuvo una pelea con su esposa, no estaba teniendo clientela, pero en eso vio a una mujer bastante hermosa hacerle, pare.

Era un día de esos malos, donde no hubo pasaje.

Las lentejuelas, de un traje, me hicieron la parada.

Era una mujer preciosa llevaba minifalda, el escote en su espalda, llegaba justo a la gloria.

Inuyasha miraba, embobado a la mujer que le dio el pare, era realmente hermosa, tez clara pero sin exagerar, ojos grandes y cafés, cuerpo de pura diosa, y lucia un traje bastante llamativo, se trataba de una blusa azul con lentejuelas de colores, y una minifalda de color dorado. 

Una lagrima, negra rodaba en su mejilla,

Mientras que el retrovisor, decía, ve que pantorrillas,

Yo vi un poco maaaaaaas.

En eso inuyasha, noto como la hermosa joven, le rodaba una lágrima, un poco negra a causa de la pestañina, por su mejilla, y también pudo notar, como por el retrovisor se le veían sus hermosas piernas, y pudo apreciar que corría pierna arriba. 

Eran las diez con cuarenta, zigzagueaba en reforma,

Me dijo, me llamo kagome, mientras cruzaba la pierna,

Saco un cigarro algo extraño, de esos que te dan risa,

Le ofrecí fuego deprisa, y me temblaba la mano.

Mientras inuyasha, se movía velozmente por la carretera, para llegar a su destino, oyó por primera vez la voz de la muchacha, y le pareció hermosa.  
>− Me llamo kagome, y, ¿tu? – le pregunto mientras cruzaba la pierna.<br>− Inuyasha – le respondió, este en un susurro, entonces noto como, kagome sacaba un cigarro algo extraño para el, y el como buen caballero le ofreció fuego.  
>− Necesitas fuego para prenderlo – pregunto este bobamente.<br>− Claro – respondió, con una sonrisa que dejo tonto a el pobre conductor. 

Le pregunte, ¿por quien llora?,

Y me dijo, por un tipo,

Que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme.

Entonces, inuyasha al ver que la tensión había disminuido, se atrevió a preguntarle a la señorita que lo traía tonto por quien lloraba.  
>— ¿por quien lloras? – le pregunto inuyasha, curioso, esta lo miro un rato y luego volteo la cabeza a la ventana y dijo fuerte, como tratando de desahogarse.<br>—por un tipo, que después de enamorarme como una loca, cree que tiene todo el derecho de venir y engañarme, y cree, que tengo que yo quedarme callada – respondió esta con amargura. 

No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse,

Le dije,

Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse,

Y me sonrioooooo.

Inuyasha al oír esto le dio un poco de lastima, por la muchacha ya que, tan joven y ya sufriendo por amor, entonces la aconsejo.  
>—si ese hombre realmente la quisiera no la hubiera engañado – le dijo inuyasha llamando la atención de esta, y continuo – si quieres vengarte de ese desgraciado cuenta con migo – termino este por fin con una sonrisa, pero no esperaba, que la joven a la cual le estuviera dando un consejo le devolviera, la sonrisa, la cual le pareció la mas bella de todas. <p>

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
>¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?<p>

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?

Me pregunteeeeeeee.

Después de esa breve charla, no volvieron a hablar mas, todo estaba en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno agradable, kagome iba distraída mirando por el espejo, eh inuyasha iba pensando en como debía comportarse en frente de esa señorita, pues por lo que veía se notaba que era de alta clase y refinada.

Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha,

Es de clase muy sencilla, lo se por su facha.

Después de un rato de silencio, volvió a hablar kagome.  
>—lo vi besándose con una mujer, que, denotaba a leguas que era de clase baja, Ha! Y después de que me dijo que hoy no podíamos vernos por que tenía una junta muy importante, ya veo lo importante e interesante que debió ser esa junta – murmuro con ira y un toque de ironía, inuyasha solo escuchaba callado. <p>

Me sonreía en el espejo,

Y se sentaba de lado,

Yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado.

Kagome desde ase rato se había dado cuenta de el efecto que hacia en el taxista, así que decidió jugar un rato y empezó a sonreírle y sentarse de lado del ha ciento, haciendo que inuyasha se quedara como bobo mirándola y casi no pusiera atención a la carretera, pudo notar como el espejo se empañaba eso le causo un poco de risa, también. 

Me dijo doble en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa,

Después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa.

Inuyasha no despegaba el ojo de las piernas de kagome, esta lo noto y se acerco a el y le susurro en el oído.  
>—Mi casa queda volteando en esta esquina, si quieres podemos parar hai y nos tomamos unos tragos – le susurro en el oído causando que se le erizara la piel a inuyasha – que dice – insistió.<br>—Digo que me parece una excelente idea – respondió este con una sonrisa y doblo en la esquina, que la muchacha índica. 

Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra,

Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,

Y un poco maaaaas.

Después de que se tomaran un par de tragos se empezaron a besar, cada vez los besos subían mas de tono, hasta que terminaron recostados en la alfombra, y continuaron hasta llegar al final de todo, inuyasha se sentía en la gloria hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien pues su mujer siempre le ponía escusas, y kagome igual no se había vuelto a sentir tan querida como en esa noche. 

No se sienta usted tan sola,

Sufro aunque no es lo mismo,

Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo.

Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales,

Usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales.

Después de terminar se vistieron y se pusieron a hablar.  
>—no te sientas tan sola, kagome, a mi me pasa algo parecido, aunque a la vez no, pues mi esposa y mi horario en el trabajo lo único que han causado es que nos distanciáramos mas, y hasta abecés creo que ella me engaña o no me quiere por como me trata – le trato de consolar inuyasha. <p>

Me dijo vente con migo, que sepa no estoy sola,

Se hiso en el pelo una cola, fuimos al bar donde estaban.

Después de un incomodo silencio, kagome hablo.  
>—Acompáñame al bar en el que lo vi, para que sepa que no estoy sola – inuyasha la miro, por un minuto y luego suspiro y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano.<br>—Vamos – le respondí, vi como se le iluminaba el rostro y mostraba una bella sonrisa. 

Entramos, precisamente el abrazaba una chica,

Mira si es grande el destino, y esta ciudad es chica,

Era mi mujeeeeeeeer.

Después de 15 minutos de viaje, entraron al bar y inuyasha pudo distinguir a un muchacho de aproximadamente 28 años cabello ondulado y negro que le llegaba a la cintura piel blanca y ojos negros y profundos, como se llamara ese tipejo, se preguntaba.  
>—míralo el es, se llama naraku – respondió kagome a su pregunta – además esta con esa mujer, no se como pudo dejarme por semejante esperpento – y volteo la mirada indignada, inuyasha rio por su comentario y su actitud de niña caprichosa, pero su sonrisa, se esfumo al ver con quien estaba ese tipo llamado naraku, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Kikyo, su ''mujer''.<br>—Vámonos – le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hacia la salida.  
>— ¿Por qué?- pregunto desorientada.<br>—La mujer con la que estaba, ese sujeto es mi esposa – le respondí.  
>—ooohh valla, eso no lo venia venir. <p>

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

¿Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero?

¿Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?

Me pregunte

Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida inuyasha, pensaba que era lo que había hecho para que kikyo le pagara de esa manera, trabajaba como un burro para cumplirle todos sus caprichos y ahora se da cuenta de que mientras el trabaja ella le pone los cuernos, pero lo único bueno que saco de eso es que ahora tiene una escusa para divorciarse de ella y poder salir con kagome.  
>—Te afecta mucho – pregunto por primera vez kagome.<br>—No – respondió cortante.  
>—Pues no se nota – respondió enojada por la forma en como le hablo, inuyasha suspiro ella no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando para que se desquitara de esa forma con ella.<br>—perdóname, en realidad no me afecta me da es ira el saber que mientras yo trabajaba ella me era infiel.  
>—Esta bien te perdono – le respondió con una sonrisa.<br>—Gracias – y después de decir esto la beso. 

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos

Se ven en el mismo bar...

Y kagome para el taxi siempre a las diez

En el mismo lugar.

Desde ese día, inuyasha se divorcio de kikyo y esta siguió encontrándose con ese hombre, pero eso realmente ya no le importaba, por que inuyasha ahora estaba con kagome y era muy feliz, se encuentran todos los días a la misma hora, y están haciendo hasta planes para casarse.

FIN!  
>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! J<p> 


End file.
